Moonstar's Omen
by Moonstar2314
Summary: Two kits; Moonkit and Sunkit, have been prophesied to be leader and medicine cat, even though the two were different in every way. Read the journey of these two cats as they realize their destiny.
1. Classifications

Skyclan

Leader Hollystar- Dark gray she cat with white tail tip

Deputy Pinefur- Red tom with green eyes

Medicine cat Featherwhisker- Pale ginger tom

Warriors

Ashpelt- light gray she cat  
Sliverfoot- white tom with gray feet  
Adderclaw- brown tom  
Brairtail- dark brown she cat  
Heathersplash- white she cat with brown belly and paws  
Longfur- tabby tom with thick fur apprentice, Amberpaw  
Blizzardflame- small ginger she cat  
Finchspot- black and white tom. Apprentice, Goosepaw  
Nettlestem- white she cat with gray splashes on fur  
Poppyflower- tortoise she cat. Apprentice, Bramblepaw

Apprentices

Amberpaw- bright orange she cat  
Goosepaw- gray tom with black specks  
Bramblepaw- pale gold tabby with creamy stripes

Queens

Dawnsplash- black she cat with white spots (mother to Rowankit)  
Littlecloud- small ginger she cat  
Sageflower- white she with half of face gray (mother to Sunkit and Moonkit)

Elders

Mousewing- light brown tom  
Weedfur- golden she cat  
Larkheart- black and white she cat  
Milkfur- former medicine cat, orange she cat

Rockclan

Leader Brightstar- white tom

Deputy Lizardfang- mud brown she cat

Medicine cat Hawkwhisker- yellow tom with brown stripes

Warriors

Swiftbreeze- orange she cat with brown steaks. Apprentice, Blackpaw  
Oakwhisker- mottle brown tom  
Embertail- red tom with orange spots  
Stoneflight- gray she cat  
Lakeshine- gray tom with blue like fur. Apprentice, Splashpaw  
Foxfire- Red she cat with white tail tip. Apprentice, Yellowpaw

Apprentices

Blackpaw- black tom with white paws and tail

Splashpaw- pinkish she cat  
Yellowpaw- Golden tom

Queens

Lightwhisker- orange she cat (mother to Goldenkit, Nutkit, and Ashkit)  
Sweetfur- white she cat with spots

Elders

Rabbitleap- brown tom

Darkclan

Leader Leopardstar- golden she cat with brown stripes

Deputy Toapskip- brown tom

Medicine cat Berryfur- brown she cat

Warriors

Redtail- white tom with a red tail  
Cedarfur- Light brown she cat. Apprentice, Whitepaw  
Robinwing- small gray she cat  
Dappletail- tortoiseshell tom with black tail. Apprentice, Tawnypaw  
Fuzzypelt- black she cat with spiky fur

Apprentices

Whitepaw- white she cat  
Tawnypaw- brown tom with lighter spots

Queens

Larksong- orange she cat

Elders  
Russetfur- red she cat  
Mapleshade- ginger tom  
Sharpclaw- brown tom


	2. Prologue

Two cats approached the mountain, three cats waiting for them. "It's about time you showed up, Milkfur." A golden tom asked, "My new apprentice had to get ready for the ceremony" Milkfur purred.

The moon was shining brightly, "I suggest we go in the cave before it's Moonhigh." a stubborn gray she cat meowed. A young brown she cat spoke to the older gray cat, "Calm down Frostcloud, you and I can lead together". It had been one moon since her mentor, Heatherfire had died of greencough, "Alright Berryfur, you and I can lead the way" Frostcloud replied.

The five cats had walked into the cave, the moon shone through, with moss glowing with it. "The Whisper cave" a young tom with pale fur gasped, "I'm worried, what if my ancestors don't approve of me?". "Don't worry Featherpaw. It'll be awesome, just like how I became Frostcloud's apprentice!" a yellow tom spoke, "Thanks Hawkpaw. I need the support".

"Are you ready?" Milkfur asked, "To met our ancestors, I mean.". The young tom stood there, unsure of how to answer. He stared at the ground, the moss glowing brightly. "Yes, I am" he finally answered, the other cats nodded of approval, the new mentor spoke "Frostcloud and Hawkpaw of Rockclan, Berryfur of Darkclan, we are here tonight to welcome a new apprentice." The cats stood there, as their names were being said, "Get on with it Milkfur!" Frostcloud hissed, "Alright then" Milkfur paused " Featherpaw, are you ready to be the medicine cat apprentice of Skyclan?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." Featherpaw whispered, "The new apprentice has agreed, your training begins. Starclan, except this new apprentice with the ways of a medicine cat" his mentor spoke. The cats approached the area, "Now put your nose to the rock" Milkfur instructed, her apprentice followed the instruction. Featherpaw's eyes closed, fading to black. Until he saw a field, seeing the most important cat to him again.

Shocked, the apprentice spoke, "Honeybreeze, is that really you?" the spirit stood there, "Yes young Featherpaw. Now that you are an medicine cat apprentice, I must tell you something." The softened apprentice's eyes shown, "Really, a message! That's so cool!" Honeybreeze nodded her head left to right, "It might not be as cool when you here the message. It is very important." "Go on" Featherpaw meowed, " There are two cats, complete will be like the Sun and Moon, as the sun sets to go for a different approach, the moon will show loyalty to the greatest and find her destiny" Honeybreeze whispered.

In shock, Featherpaw didn't know what his mother had told him, "I don't understand. There are no cats in the clan who are like that." Staring into the apprentice's eyes, she mewed, "There are not here yet. In a matter of moons, two kits will be born to fulfill the prophecy". Nodding his head, he understood that they were not in the world yet. But the two were destined for something great.

Waking up, "Featherpaw, what did you dream of?" Milkfur asked, "I'll tell you when we get to camp. The other clans don't need to know." Featherpaw answered. The five cats walked away from the cave, to meet again quarter moon, to be at skyrock in a half moon.

I'm really worried. When will the two come? What will they be like? Is one of them destined to lead our clan later? I don't know yet, I will have to be patient Featherpaw thought worried.


	3. Chapter 1

"Shouldn't she open her eyes now?" A voice questioned, "Hush Dawnsplash, she's only a day old" another one spoke. The third queen laughing," You don't need to be that impatient Dawnsplash, she isn't your kit."

Sageflower commented, "She will open her eyes when she is ready" Littlecloud nodded in agreement, 'Yes, in my own time'. "Come on Moonkit! I want to go out, but Sageflower won't let me until you open your eyes." Her sister Sunkit complained.

Chuckling to Dawnsplash's moan, "No one can compare your kit, Dawnsplash." Two voices were outside the nursery, "Since you're a kit, you be the mouse." "That's no fair! Just because your an apprentice, doesn't mean your always the warrior" the younger voice complained.

A breeze flew by, making the camp cooler, 'warrior, I'll be a warrior' Moonkit thought. Opening her eyes for the first time, she was startled by a queen, her mother. "Do I look like her?" She whispered, looking at her fur and Sageflower's "Not yet" she commented.

Moonkit saw her sister Sunkit, white like her, but had a golden yellow like the sun on one side of her face, part of her back, and tail. She started to shake her sister, grunting, "What is it?" opening her eyes, they were amber, 'What color are my eyes?' she asked herself.

Sunkit's eyes open, "You opened your eyes! Now we can leave the nursery." The queen lifted her head, realizing her two kits were up, "Where are you going?" she asked, "We're going out" Moonkit answered. "Alright, but stay together" Sageflower meowed. Walking out, the camp was full of activity, two cats playing a game. The youngest of the two stopped, "Does your mother know your out?" He asked, "Yes, she knows" Sunkit responded.

"Okay then, my name is Rowankit" the young tom responded, a she cat approached them. She had bright orange fur that was almost like fire, "I'm Amberpaw, you two must be the new kits. It's a pleasure to meet you." The two kits realized how big they were, "We'll show you around camp if you want" Rowankit offered, "No thank you, we will be fine on our own." Moonkit answered.

"Really, Goosepaw's been complaining of kits not finding the dirt place. And there's more on the way!" Amberpaw replied, with Moonkit going away, Sunkit following her, "Why are you here?" She asked, "Sageflower told us to stay together" Sunkit answered.

Walking into a fern den, a voice stopped the two, " What are you doing here? This is the warriors den!" Surprising the two, they turned around, " Are you Sageflower's kits?" The white tom asked. "Yes, I am Moonkit, and this is Sunkit." Moonkit answered, sighing, "I'm Sliverfoot. Now it's time for the two of you to get out."

"Why did you have to pick the warrior's den?" Sunkit asked, "I don't know" Moonkit started, "We would have if we stayed with Rowankit" her sister hissed. Looking up, there was a den high up at the top of the ravine, looking into the den, "It's a den" "That is Hollystar's den." A tom told them. Turning around, they saw a pale ginger tom, " Who are you?" Sunkit asked, "I am Featherwhisker" he answered.

"Are you going to tell Hollystar?" Moonkit asked, "Yes. It's best if I tell her. But it will be okay, she won't be mad, she'll maybe be admired by your curiosity" Featherwhisker meowed. "Can I look in there too?" Sunkit asked, nodding his head "No, one kits' scent smells like curiosity, two kits' scent smells like nosiness." Drooping her tail, Sunkit was disappointed, "Don't worry, I'll show you the elders" Featherwhisker compromised, "Okay!" The two kits responded.

Walking to the den that was near the warriors den, the three cats walked in. Four older cats were inside, three she cats and a tom, "Featherwhisker, you're finally here! There's a tick in Mousewing's fur will you get it?" A black and white she cat rasped.

"I will get the supplies for it, but I have something, I mean someone to show you." Stepping to the side after answering her question, revealing Moonkit and Sunkit. A golden she cat came closer to the medicine cat and purred, "Kits. We need more of them". The other three stared at the she cat, "Really Weedfur, we have one kit that needs to be a apprentice." the last cat, a orange she cat answered.

"Hey, if Mousewing insists of hunting everyday, why can't we have a few more kits to keep Rowankit busy." Larkwing spoke. Mousewing lifting his brown head waking up, "Can Y'all shut up? I'm trying to get some sleep!". Featherwhisker smiled then answered the annoyed elder, "We have two more kits Mousewing. I found them near Hollystar's den"

Mousewing stared, then looked at the two kits purring, "I see. Well, welcome to the clan young ones." Moonkit was pleased, an elder acknowledged her and her sister, the three she cats introduced themselves, "I am Milkfur, the yellow cat is Weedfur, and the last one is Larkheart."

Sunkit stared, the she cats looked pretty, despite their age. Milkfur purred at Sunkit's curiosity, "I was the head medicine cat before I retired." hoping that information would surprise the two kits, which it did.

"Then why did you retire?" Moonkit asked, Purring in pleasure Milkfur answered, "I was old for a medicine cat for one. But I got wounded by a Rockclan cat while looking for herbs. My wounds did not heal, so I couldn't keep my role of medicine cat."

Sunkit felt bad for the old she cat, she had a sense of humor, but got wounded for doing a task of hers. Larkheart noticed Sunkit's eyes drooping, laughed to herself, "I think the two kits need to get back to their mother. Sunkit looks like she's going to fall asleep on her paws."

Featherwhisker nodded, understanding they needed rest. Mousewing came out of the den calling to them, "You can come back when the two of you have rested." Guiding the two kits, Featherwhisker asked them, "When the two of you get to that time, what do you want to be?" Moonkit stared, knowing what she wanted to be, "I want to be the best warrior in the clan!" her eyes were glowing when her sister replied the same way.

The three queens noticing the two kits were back, "Welcome back" Littlebird greeted. Sageflower noticing her kits being tired, she asked them, "So, what do you think of the camp?". Her two kits resting near her belly, Moonkit answered, "We saw everything!"

Her mother laughing silently, "You haven't seen everything yet. There are places beyond, the other clans, where the four original clans were, where they are now, and even beyond that." Sunkit complained drowsily, "But my legs are strong enough for that kind of a distance." Sageflower purred, "Don't worry my sweet, your legs will grow. Soon, you will be able to walk the world."

Moonkit was curious, could she really walk the world if she wanted, "Can that really happen, walking the whole world?" Her mother smiled, then lick her head, "I don't know, but if that is what you want to do, then do it. Your dreams will carry you anywhere."

The camp was quiet, the news of kits spread while they rested.

author's note

Everything up to chapter 3 has already been written to let you guys know.


	4. Chapter 2

"All those old enough to catch their own prey, meet me near the Highledge for a clan meeting!" The leader of Skyclan, Hollystar yowled to get the attention of her clan mates. The queens in the nursery looked out as Rowankit walked out with his mother by his side.

"It looks like one of our kits is becoming an apprentice." A black and white tom mewed with his apprentice next to him. "This kit has reached his sixth moon and have learned what it is to be a warrior." Hollystar started as she stared at the oldest kit.

Hollystar looked at a white she cat and comtinued, "Heathersplash, you shall train this apprentice. Though you are a young warrior, I believe that you can teach him the skills your mentor Sliverfoot has given you. For now on, this apprentice shall be known as Rowanpaw until he earns his warrior name!"

"Rowanpaw! Rowanpaw!" The clan cheered as they welcomed a new apprentice, "I also have to give an apprentice their warrior names. Due to the harsh Leafbare, two of our apprentices couldn't receive their names, and we have waited until now to give it to them." Hollystar nodded at an orange she-cat and a golden tom, the two apprentices and their mentor walked forward.

"Amberpaw and Bramblepaw, do you uphold the warrior code? Promise to protect the clan, even with your life if it's the price you'll pay?" She asked the two apprentices, "I do." They replied, "Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior names."

Hollystar continued until Moonkit and Sunkit fell out of the nursery, "Can we watch?" Sunkit asked Sageflower, their mother looked back at Hollystar who sat there waiting, looking at the two kits. "Yes, but keep quiet." Sageflower whispered, as the two kits tiptoed toward their father. "Watching your first warrior ceremony eh?" A light gray cat asked as the two kits nodded.

"As I was saying." Hollystar continued, "Amberpaw and Bramblepaw already see your father's courage. From this day forward the two of you will be known as Amberlight and Bramblestorm." "Amberlight! Bramblestorm! Amberlight! Bramblestorm!" The clan cheered as the long waiting apprentices finally received their warrior name. "As of tradition, the two of you will have to stay awake and watch the camp while the rest of us sleep." Hollystar finished, and the ceremony was over.

The nursery felt empty without Dawnsplash and Rowanpaw, "I'm surprised to see that Hollystar chose now to make Amberlight and Bramblestorm warriors." Littlebird told Sageflower, "True, but Leafbare was difficult; they lost their father Streamflight in a battle against Darkclan." She responded to the expecting queen, "Who was Streamflight?" Moonkit asked the two queens, "Streamflight was Hollystar's first deputy. He served her long and well, she felt distorted after his death." Littlebird answered looking at the moss covered floor.

"He was also my littermate." She whispered as Sageflower nudged her friend, "We will remember him for seasons to come. But think about it, your kits are almost here! I think he would want you to take good care of them with him in your heart to guide you." Sunkit had fallen asleep while Littlebird and Sageflower were talking, but Moonkit chose to listen as she bowed her head.

Littlebird had gotten up from her bed and whispered to the kit, "Do you want to see where we buried Streamflight?" She asked, "You can give your respect for him there." As Moonkit nodded. The two cats walked through the camp as a Featherwhisker stopped them. "Are you looking for where Streamflight was buried Littlebird?" He asked looking at the kit who followed as Littlebird nodded.

"She wants to give her respects to him." The queen answered, "To give thanks for his service to the clan." Littlebird continued as the medicine cat walked toward a small hill of soil that still had looked like it was moved recently.

"Here, give Streamflight a thank you for risking his life for the clan." Featherwhisker whispered as he looked at the hill. Moonkit stayed silent, 'Thank you for giving your life to Skyclan Streamflight.' Moonkit thought as she walked back to the nursery, trying not to give a depressed look.

Sageflower and Sunkit looked as Moonkit walked in with Littlebird at her side, "Did you give your thanks to Streamflight?" Sageflower asked as her other kit padded toward her for rest. "Yes. I'm sure both of your kits will serve the clan well." The other queen looked down to her expecting belly, easily telling that the kits would come soon.

After four long moons, Littlebird had a blessing of three kits; two toms and a she-cat. One of the toms was tabby; just like his father, Longfur. The other tom being brown like the ground. Littlebird's only she-kit looked exactly like her; ginger, except she had white paws.

Moonkit came up with named the brown tom Lionkit after the clan of legends, the other tom was named Berrykit, the she-kit was named Sandkit after the cat who help recreate Skyclan. "I guess we're no longer the youngest cats in the clan now." Sunkit whispered as Moonkit just stared at the newborn kits; they would only spend two moon with them, then they would be apprentices.

The three kits opened their eyes a few moments later, as Moonkit and Sunkit showed their new denmates the camp. "This is the warriors' den, make sure you don't go in there." Sunkit mewed proudly, trying to forget the sisters' experience, the two older kits showed the younger ones the camp until they were tired.

"You must be ready to be apprentices, only a moon left until that happens." Sageflower told her two kits as they stood tall, watching Lionkit, Berrykit, and Sandkit play in the nursery; since they were too small to play in the clearing. Moonkit liked being a teacher to the younger kits, but would miss them after Moonkit and her sister become apprentices.

"I'm sure your kits will be ready Sageflower." Littlebird sighed as she saw an annoyed look on Sunkit's face, as Moonkit just sat there watching other kits play. The moon passed quickly as Sandkit and Berrykit played with Moonkit's tail.

The clan gathered at the Highledge, waiting for the two eldest kits to come out as Hollystar called, "All those old enough to catch your own prey, meet me here at Highledge for a clan meeting." As the rest of the clan gathered, Moonkit and Sunkit walked to the clearing where they would be for this meeting.

"These two kits have finally reached their sixth moon, let Starclan bless these two during their apprenticeship." Hollystar paused as cats let the two youngest be in clear sight of the leader. "Featherwhisker, as Leafbare approaches you need an apprentice. You have suggested that Sunkit should be your apprentice; so I shall grant that. From this moment forward until this apprentice receives her name, she shall be known as Sunpaw."

"Moonkit, Starclan sees you as a loyal kit who is wise in strategy. Briartail, I can see you leading this apprentice to being a fine warrior. Even though this is your first apprentice; I pray that all will be well in training." Hollystar paused once more as she continued, "Until this cat has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Moonpaw."

The clan cheered as two more kits became apprentices, even though Sandkit, Lionkit, and Berrykit were upset that the eldest were now apprentices. "We'll miss you Moonpaw and Sunpaw." Sandkit whispered as Sunpaw nudged the kit as she walked to the medicine den.

Moonpaw padded over to her new mentor; Briartail. "What are we going to do first Briartail?" Moonpaw asked as her mentor had to think, "I was thinking of showing the territory and borders for today." Briartail answered as the two cats walked out of the camp.

"Wow, the forest is bigger than I imagined!" Moonpaw gasped as Briartail sighed, "The territory is beautiful in Leaf-fall, much much better in newleaf or greenleaf." The two cats walked around the territory as Briartail showed the best places to hunt and where some fresh water was.

Moonpaw noticed a few cats walking on the other side of the river, "Who are those cats?" She asked as her mentor's nose twitched, "Those are Rockclan cats. They're just patrolling their territory, so don't mess with them." Briartail answered as she looked at her apprentice. "I won't Briartail." Moonpaw promised as they walked around the territory more.

"Did you enjoy the tour of our territory?" Briartail asked as she flicked her tail to Moonpaw, "Yeah! It was awesome!" Moonpaw cheered. Featherwhisker and Sunpaw approached the other two cats, "So, how was the territory?" The medicine cat asked as he looked at Moonpaw, "It was great Featherwhisker! Now I know more about the territory, AND saw some Rockclan cats!" Moonpaw answered as she puffed out her chest.

"That's good Moonpaw!" Sunpaw cheered as she nudged her sister. "What did you do?" Moonpaw asked her littermate, "I learned a few basic herbs, tomorrow I learn a few signs of sickness." Sunpaw answered calmly. The two older cats looked at the apprentices as Briartail sighed, "You two get something to eat and go to your dens. It's been a long day."

The two apprentices went to the freshkill pile as they approached the apprentices' den. "So, how was your first day of being apprentices you two?" Rowanpaw asked as he took his own prey to eat, "It was great!" The two answered at the same time as the older apprentice purred. "Good! I hope you both enjoy your apprenticeship, even though you two are going on different paths."

Sunpaw whimpered as she remembered that she wouldn't sleep in the apprentices' den, "It's okay." Moonpaw whispered, comforting her littermate, "Ask Featherwhisker about tonight. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She added on as her sister nodded and went off to Featherwhisker.

"How's Briartail doing; being a mentor so far?" Rowanpaw asked as they went in the apprentices' den, "She was great. I hope I learn a lot from her!" Moonpaw answered as she took a bite from her vole. "That's good. But you'll also be learning from the other warriors as well, it'll be Briartail that will be teaching you." The older apprentice added as he continued, "Besides, it's good to see another apprentice since Amberlight and Bramblestorm became warriors; it was kind of lonely in here."

Sunpaw came running into the den, it was obvious that she was excited. "Featherwhisker said I could sleep in here tonight!" She cheered as Rowanpaw sighed, "Well, the more, the better. But I suggest you sleep in a nest by Moonpaw though." Sunpaw nodded as she saw her littermate picking a nest to sleep in.

Rowanpaw yawned as he stretched, ready for bed. "Good night you two, tomorrow's going to be more than today." He whispered into the younger apprentices' ears. The two didn't know what would happen beyond that day, but they knew the paths that Starclan had chosen for them.

'There are two cats; complete opposites. They will be like the Sun and the Moon, as the sun sets for a different approach, the moon will show loyalty to the greatest and find her destiny.' The prophecy went off in the two apprentices' heads.


	5. Chapter 3

A few more moons passed, and it was early leafbare. Moonpaw and Sunpaw were both enjoying their apprenticeships as Littlebird's kits had recently became apprentices; Sliverfoot was Berrypaw's mentor, Nettlestem was Lionpaw's mentor, and Ashpelt was Sandpaw's mentor.

Goosepaw had his warrior name as Goosewing, and Rowanpaw became Rowantail. "It's the full moon tonight." Briartail whispered to Moonpaw, "Do you want to go to the gathering?" She asked as the apprentice's eyes glowed. "Yes please!" Moonpaw exclaimed as she rushed back to the came. "Slow down Moonpaw!" Briartail shouted as Moonpaw ran into a warrior.

"Watch where you're going Moonpaw." Poppyflower scolded Moonpaw for running into her as the warrior lead a patrol with Littlebird, Goosewing, Heathersplash, and Pinefur. "I'm sorry Poppyflower. I didn't mean to." Moonpaw whimpered as the warrior smiled, "Don't worry, it was just an accident." Poppyflower responded as she lead her patrol away.

At the gathering, Briartail greeted a few warriors as she let her apprentice see her. It wasn't Moonpaw's first gathering though; she remembered as it being so busy, she wouldn't even concentrate in what the leaders had to say. But it was Sunpaw's first time; Featherwhisker had been nervous for his apprentice's first gathering ever since he brought Sunpaw to her first half moon gathering.

"This is Moonpaw, my apprentice. Moonpaw, this is Oakwhisker and his apprentice Goldenpaw of Rockclan." Briartail spoke as the brown tom and his apprentice bowed their heads respectfully, "Hello!" Moonpaw exclaimed as everyone else calmed down to let the leaders speak. "Let the gathering begin!" Leopardstar yowled to the cats below to get their attention.

Brightstar and Hollystar let the Darkclan leader speak first as the full moon glowed brightly. "Two of our apprentices have gained their warrior names; and they are now known as Whitepelt and Tawnystripe." Leopardstar spoke as cats from all clans called the two warriors names. "Prey has been well, except for Rockclan stole our freshkill!" The leader growled as protests came from below.

The two other leaders looked at each other. "Please Leopardstar, you're going to break one of the oldest rules in the clans; on a full moon, a peaceful gathering shall be held with no fighting. Even you know that my friend." Hollystar spoke; since the two were friends as apprentices and warriors. "That doesn't mean anything Hollystar!" Leopardstar shouted back as the full moon was being covered by clouds.

"Starclan has covered the moon!" Hawkwhisker; the medicine cat of Rockclan shouted, "Our ancestors are angry with us!" Berryfur yowled as the brown she cat tried to calm her leader down. "Starclan has told us that this gathering is at an end!" Brightstar spoke, "May Starclan guide us all until the next gathering."

Leopardstar lead her cats away as the Rockclan and Skyclan cats remained. Moonpaw looked at her sister as Sunpaw lead her to a few more of Rockclan's warriors. "This is Foxfire and Yellowflight. Yellowflight was Firefox's apprentice a few moons ago." Sunpaw introduced her sister as Yellowflight stared at Moonpaw. "I heard you fought well with Darkclan. Well done, all the clans need warriors like you." The golden tom spoke as Moonpaw flinched, reminded of the feud the two clans had a moon ago.

'I've been praised by a Rockclan warrior!' Moonpaw thought to herself as Brairtail called her name, "Moonpaw! We're leaving!" She called as the sisters said farewell and ran towards their clan.

~back at camp~

"How was the gathering?" Weedfur asked Moonpaw, "It was fine until Leopardstar accused Rockclan of stealing prey from their territory." Moonpaw replied as another elder entered the den. "Leopardstar has always been that way with Rockclan." Mousewing spoke, "Ever since she gave her kits to them since she took a Rockclan mate." He continued, the topic became interesting to Moonpaw as her sister and Rowantail padded into the den.

"Who were Leopardstar's kits?" Moonpaw asked as Rowantail approached the apprentice, "Moonpaw, you shouldn't be nosy." He hissed as Mousewing stopped him, "You shouldn't really worry young warrior; that problem was solved seasons ago. It's okay to tell them now." He spoke while Rowantail left the den as the sisters stayed; they had always loved the stories the elders told. "Leopardstar's kits are Sweetfur and Lakeshine. Her mate was a cat named Aspenfall; he was a fine warrior to Rockclan until a battle between the two took place where Leopardstar took Aspenfall's own life away." Milkfur spoke, "I still think it's really sad; much like the story of Bluestar from Thunderclan."

Moonpaw and Sunpaw just stood still, maybe that was why Leopardstar held a grudge against Rockclan. "You youngsters better run along to your dens: tonight has been a long night." Larkheart murmured as the two apprentices left the elders den to their own den. "What's it like training to be a medicine cat?" Moonpaw asked her sister as they both tried to sleep. "I find it unique how the medicine cats can get signs for the future from Starclan." Sunpaw answered as she got comfy in her nest.

"Training to be a warrior must be tough; but I know you're doing it for the clan's sake." Sunpaw continued as the two fell asleep.

'Tomorrow is a new day.' Moonpaw thought to herself.

As the sun rose for the day, Moonpaw ran out the apprentices' den before the three younger apprentices could wake up. "We'll start with your final assessments Moonpaw; this will tell Hollystar and I if you're ready to become a warrior." Briartail spoke as her apprentice nodded to each word.

"Your first final assessment is hunting; you will hunt near the Great Oak. You have until Sunhigh, catch as much prey as you possibly can." Briartail spoke, "And remember, I will be watching you." Moonpaw nodded as she walked to the Great Oak. 'Don't worry Briartail, I'll make you proud.' Moonpaw thought to herself.

~Sunhigh~

Moonpaw made her way back to the camp; she had caught two sparrows and a rabbit, which was rare for Skyclan. Cats started to notice how much prey she caught; even offering to help the apprentice carry them to the freshkill pile. Briartail smiled, she was proud of her apprentice. "That's a lot of prey Moonpaw. I'm glad you're hunting skills have improved." The warrior spoke as Moonpaw's eyes became large, "You passed your hunting assessment." Briartail added as the two walked over to the medicine cats' den.

"To tell your folks about your assessment. I bet they'll be proud." She whispered to Moonpaw as she walked into the den. "I passed! I passed my hunting assessment!" Moonpaw exclaimed as Featherwhisker hissed. "Be quiet! Lionpaw has an added bite, and I need all of my concentration!" Sunpaw padded away as she approached her sister, "That's great Moonpaw!" Sunpaw responded as she nudged her sister.

The sisters purred, it had been awhile since they were apprentices, that they could talk. "Sageflower will be so happy to hear!" Sunpaw added, since their mother was one of the best hunters in Skyclan. "I bet she is." Moonpaw replied as she walked out of the den. Cats started to crowd Moonpaw after Briartail had told Hollystar the news. "You're a great hunter and fighter." Hollystar whispered into Moonpaw's ear.

"I'm sure that Starclan has something for you ahead if you continue this path. I cannot make you a warrior right now, but I'm sure that before the worst of Leafbare gets to us; that you'll be made a warrior." The clan leader spoke aloud as the clan called out Moonpaw into the cloudy sky. "I'm so proud of you!" Sageflower nudged her daughter in praise, "Your father is proud of you too!" She added as Featherwhisker padded to the warrior and apprentice.

"Moonpaw, I need to speak to you." Featherwhisker whispered into Moonpaw's ear, "It's something very important."

author's note

Sorry to leave this as a cliff hanger, but I thought this was a good place to stop. But I won't update this story really fast; I'm taking the time to think of the plot for this story.

I'm aware my earlier chapters are like Bluestar's Prophecy. Please keep in mind that everything until this chapter was written over a year ago; chapter two was actually finished in January. So my writing style has changed since then. I will at least reference the books when I need to.

I know the mistake I made when I wrote those chapters; I promise that future chapters will be original as I possibly can. But please enjoy this story as it is.

Thank you for reading this story so far.


	6. Chapter 4

"Moonpaw, I need to speak with you. And it's very important." Featherwhisker hissed as the tom led Moonpaw into his den. "Sunpaw, I want you to check the elders for ticks. I have to speak with your sister privately." Featherwhisker spoke in a somewhat harsh tone as his apprentice left the den and walked into the Elders' Cave.

The young she-cat stared at the medicine cat as his eye had a glowing color in them. "I was told something long ago Moonpaw; when I was became Milkfur's apprentice..." Moonpaw stayed silent until she asked, "What is it Featherwhisker? What is it you have to tell me?" Featherwhisker sighed as he touched a herb with his claw. "I've been told that two cats would be born into this clan. My mother; Honeybreeze told me ' _There will be two cats, that will be like the Sun and Moon. As the Sun sets for a different path; the Moon will show loyalty to the greatest and finds her destiny_ '..."

"W-What do you mean?" Moonpaw mewed curiously, "I've been waiting for moons to find the meaning in the prophecy. But when Sageflower kitted you and Sunpaw; it was then I knew the prophecy would take place." Featherwhisker looked into the apprentice's eyes with worry. "I will tell Sunpaw soon; but I wanted to tell you first. Since you're close to becoming a warrior."

The medicine cat sighed once more as he gently pushed Moonpaw out of his den, "I don't want you to tell Sunpaw this prophecy. She will find out later..." Featherwhisker murmured as Moonpaw walked out of the Medicine Cat den.

 _Am I really destined for something great? Even leading my own clan?_

~a few days later~

Rumors had been going around that Darkclan could potentially attack Skyclan. "Pinefur, I want you to lead the first patrol over near the forest near Darkclan's border. I will lead a second patrol with a signal to attack when necessary. I want you to pick the cats who will be in your patrol." Hollystar told her deputy.

"Ashpelt, Finchspot, Goosewing, Amberlight, Dawnsplash, Sliverfoot, and Littlebird! You'll be on my patrol!" Pinefur called through the camp as the warriors who had been named walked toward him. "Then I will take Brairlight, Heathersplash, Moonpaw, Bramblestorm, Longfur, Lionpaw, and Nettlestream. You'll be on my patrol!" Hollystar called from the ledge. 'This is my second battle!' Moonpaw thought to herself, 'And Lionpaw's first..' She thought worryingly.

Pinefur and Hollystar stood together at the base of the ledge, "We plan on the battle being tomorrow, as agreed by Leopardstar." Hollystar spoke as the cats sat in silence, "We want the two apprentices going prepared for this battle, as they are inexperienced." Pinefur nodded to Hollystar, "Lionpaw, Moonpaw, I want the both of you to try your hardest in this battle. I've heard from your mentors that you both do well on patrols." Pinefur continued as Moonpaw quietly growled.

"I know this is your second battle Moonpaw. But we want to show how much you have in you; you are close to becoming a warrior, so I want you to teach Lionpaw a few things while still in your apprenticeship." Hollystar comforted the apprentice as Pinefur started to leave and the meeting dismissed.

~the next day~

Moonpaw started to get nervous; the prophecy that Featherwhisker told her was still in Moonpaw's mind. Moonpaw shook her head as she walked beside Brairlight. "Try your best, okay Moonpaw?" Brairlight asked as Moonpaw nodded.

The scent of Darkclan warriors were near; the two clans have fought for a peace of territory for generations. There was constant bloodshed over the Shaded Ravine, and it was taken over between the two every now and then. "Attack! An ancient wrong has been put right again!" Toadskip, the Darkclan deputy shouted as Pinefur's patrol leapt out from behind the bushes that marked Skyclan territory.

"We will wait for Finchspot's signal." Hollystar whispered, "When that is sent out, we jump out and attack those Darkclan foxhearts!" Every cat nodded as Moonpaw saw the battle just above her leader's shoulders. It was pretty gruesome as some cats were already injured as they were carried by their clanmates.

Minutes had passed, and Finchspot's signal was finally called, "Attack!" Hollystar shouted as her patrol leapt from a separate tree. The Darkclan cats looked shocked at the secret second patrol. Lionpaw had taken a recent apprentice-made warrior called Oakleaf, Moonpaw leapt onto the warrior as she grunted toward Lionpaw, "Run! I can take her on!" But Lionpaw refused, "No, I'll help you! Because I wanna be the best warrior I can be for Skyclan!" He shouted while scratching areas that couldn't be reached by Moonpaw.

A screech went off as Moonpaw saw Finchspot crushed by a Darkclan warrior named Redtail, "No! Father!" Moonpaw shouted as a blood full gargle came from the black and white tom. "Retreat Darkclan! Retreat!" Toadskip called as his warriors left except Redtail, "You may have won the Shaded Ravine today, but you lose a warrior for the price!" He hissed while running away.

Moonpaw ran towards Finchspot's body, "No! You gotta come back home! What about Sageflower and Sunpaw!" She cried as Hollystar walked up to the apprentice, "I'm so sorry Moonpaw. He was a fine warrior.." Hollystar whispered as Nettlestream and Goosewing took the warriors body away. "I know what it's like to lose kin." She continued, "But let's get back to the camp and heal." Moonpaw nodded in response as she started crying.

~back at camp~

"How was the battle?" Sageflower asked as Rowantail walked up to the two. "I-It went well but..." Moonpaw paused to think, "But what Moonpaw?" Rowantail asked as Moonpaw whimpered, "But Re-Redtail killed Fi-Finchspot." Sageflower's eyes expanded, "NO!" The she-cat wailed as two of the elders carried Finchspot's body toward the middle of the camp.

"Finchspot! Finchspot!" Sageflower cried while nudging her mate's pelt. "It looks like she was affected by his death too." Featherwhisker whispered as he walked into the medicine den to tell Sunpaw.

Featherwhisker looked at his apprentice with a sad look as he approached her. "Sunpaw, I need to show you something." Featherwhisker spoke to Sunpaw as he wrapped his tail around her. "It's about the battle..." Sunpaw looked at her mentor, "W-What do you mean Featherwhisker?" "It's about Finchspot, Sunpaw..." The medicine cat led his apprentice outside the den into the camp as cats surrounded something.

"No, father!" Sunpaw cried as she ran thought the crowd, "Why..." Pinefur and Larkheart walked toward the young apprentice, "It was his time Sunpaw..." Pinefur spoke as Larkheart sighed, "He fought for his clan, just as he promised. And... he was also my son..."

Sunpaw stared at the elderly she-cat, no wonder Finchspot looked like Larkheart. Moonpaw padded closer to her littermate, "I'm really sorry Sunpaw. I wish I could've done something to stop it..." Moonpaw whispered as she tried to comfort Sunpaw, "It's okay... Starclan wanted him with them..." Sunpaw spoke as tears fell down her face, "I-I hope he's ha-happy in St-Starclan."

Adderclaw padded towards Finchspot's body and whispered, "May you have a nest to keep you warm, plenty of prey, and happiness with our ancestors. You served this clan well; may you rest in Starclan." The tom licked Finchspot's pelt and added, "Farewell, my brother..."

This surprised both Sunpaw and Moonpaw; knowing that Adderclaw was actually their kin. Most of the cats left as Pinefur, Sageflower, Hollystar, Larkheart, and Adderclaw remained with the two apprentices. Larkheart looked at Sunpaw and Moonpaw, asking "Will you two sit vigil? This is your father after all. And I think your mentors will allow some time of grief..."

"Yes." Both of them answered as they entered the circle where the others sat for vigil. The three younger apprentices looked outside the apprentice's den to see Moonpaw and Sunpaw at the circle. "Why are Moonpaw and Sunpaw sitting with the others?" Sandpaw asked Ashpelt, "Because Finchspot was their father. Only those closer to the decade warrior will share one more night with him or her..." Ashpelt looked down since the elder Brookshade; her mother who joined Starclan after a mysterious case of Greencough hit her, a few moons before Moonpaw and Sunpaw were born.

"Let Starclan guide those two apprentices well." Featherwhisker murmured quietly to himself.

author's note

School's keeping me busy since this is my sophomore year of high school. I'll try to update this story as much as I can.


	7. Chapter 5

It had been a moon since Finchspots's death. Moonpaw looked at the pool of water as she sighed. "Can I come sit with you?" Brairtail spoke as she sat next to her apprentice. "I know Finchspots's death is still in your mind." The warrior looked on as Moonpaw stared at her paws, "But time moves forward as bareleaf comes. Your father is proud of you in your training."

"I know Brairtail." Moonpaw replied, "Pinefur told me the same thing." Brairtail looked at Moonpaw as she remembered something, "You did well on your assessment today. I told Hollystar, and she wants your warrior ceremony to be today; it was fun being your mentor." Moonpaw stood up quickly as shock was visible on her face. "Re-Really Briairtail! Thank you!" Moonpaw ran off to the camp as Brairtail followed.

Hollystar stood on the ledge as she called out to the camp, "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey, meet me at the ledge for a clan meeting!"

Cats came as Brairtail lead Moonpaw to the center of the clearing. "What's going on?" Sandpaw asked, "It looks like our eldest apprentice is finally getting her name." Ashpelt answered as Berrypaw, Lionpaw, and their mentors came to the clearing.

"It has been a long moon since the battle with Darkclan; we all grieve for Finchspots's death. But today, one of his kits is getting her warrior name!" Hollystar called as cats let their heads down in respect. "Moonpaw." The clan leader looked at the apprentice, "Can you come here please?" She asked as Moonpaw shook nervously.

"It will be alright. You can do it!" Sunpaw whispered to her sister as Moonpaw approached Hollystar. "Do you uphold the warrior code? Promise to protect the clan, even with your life?" Hollystar called out the Warriors promise.

"I-I do!"

Hollystar looked over at Sageflower and nodded. "By the power of Starclan I give your your warrior name. Moonpaw..." Hollystar gazed at the apprentice, "You have the courage of your father, and the compassion of your mother. I name you Moonlight, may Starclan guide you in the life of a warrior!"

"Moonlight! Moonlight! Moonlight!" The clan cheered as Moonlight looked at Hollystar. "It was the name Finchspot wanted for you. So I respected his wish." The leader spoke quietly to the newly named warrior. "And as of tradition, Moonlight must have a warrior's vigil to watch over the clan as the rest of us sleep." Hollystar called out as her head went down, "The clan is dismissed."

~night time~

Moonlight shivered as a breeze went by, luckily she was made a warrior before leafbare begun. Moonlight gazed on as she saw figures coming into the camp; the scent then gave the figures away. It was Darkclan.

"Wake up! Everyone wake up!" Moonlight yowled as warriors ran out of the den, "Darkclan is attacking! Darkclan is attacking!" She yelled out as Featherwhisker and Sunpaw came out of the medicine cat den.

The Darkclan cats came out quickly as Pinefur took on Toadskip. "This is what your clan will get for trying to invade our territory!" Toadskip called out as the tom scratched Pinefur in his ear, "This is not your fight! I bet Leopardstar didn't even approve of this attack, it is unjust!" Pinefur growled in response as Skyclan's deputy fought harder to avoid serious injury.

Moonlight had her paws occupied with Beechfur, a warrior named only a few short days ago. "Your clan took away my mother moons ago, now my clan and I will take everything you love!" The tom with a pale striped fur growled as Moonlight avoided each strike. A yowl came off in the distance as all cats from Darkclan and Skyclan ran to the source.

"Toadskip!" A she-cat called out as she nudged the tom laying on the floor, "Toadskip is dead!" She called out as a senior warrior from Darkclan backed away.

"Retreat Darkclan! Retreat!" Dappletail called as a few warriors took the deputy's body away. "This battle was unjust!" Hollystar called out to the retreating clan, "Starclan will judge you for your decision!"

The leader then approached Moonlight, "Great job at scenting those Darkclan mousebrains. If I hadn't made you a warrior, the clan would have gone through another tragedy. You will make a great warrior." Hollystar spoke to Moonlight.

'Hollystar just gave me praise!'

But there was still injured warriors, so Moonlight decided to help Featherwhisker and Sunpaw bring them into their den. "You did a good job scenting the Darkclan cats." Featherwhisker spoke while putting cobwebs on two injured cats. "You're already becoming a great warrior Moonlight!" Sunpaw spoke with excitement in her voice, "And you're becoming a great medicine cat sister." Moonlight responded quietly.

Moonlight later left the medicine cat den and approached Rowantail. "Oh. Hi Moonlight." The older warrior spoke as Moonlight sat next to him, "Is something wrong Moonlight? You seem worried." Rowantail questioned, "No, I'm fine." Moonlight responded as she sighed, "I'm just worried about if Darkclan attacks again..." "That's Hollystar's job. You really shouldn't worry; but you need to be ready when a battle comes." Rowantail chuckled in reply, trying to cheer Moonlight.

"You're right. I really shouldn't worry." Moonlight looked at the stars as they shone brightly "I guess it's because I was just made a warrior." Moonlight spoke as she noticed sunrise. "I-I need to go and make sure the battle didn't do anything to my vigil!" Moonlight spoke while walking away. "Good luck!" Rowantail replied while dipping his head.

Walking to Hollystar's den, her clanmates gave her praise on scenting Darkclan before it was too late. "Um...Hollystar..." Moonlight spoke as she poked her head in the leaders den, "Come in Moonlight." The clan leader replied as Moonlight walked in. "D-Did the attack do anything to my warrior vigil?" Moonlight asked as she sat down.

"Not at all." Hollystar answered, "It was the end of your vigil anyway." Moonlight looked in disbelief but took the answer anyway. "Thank you Hollystar. I just wanted to ask." Hollystar flicked her tail as the newly made warrior left the leaders den.

Moonlight then saw Sunpaw going to the fresh-kill pile, "Hey Sunpaw." Moonlight spoke, "Yeah. What is it Moonlight?" Sunpaw asked while walking back to the medicine cat den, "Do you know when you're becoming a full medicine cat?" Moonlight questioned.

"I think in about a moon." Sunpaw answered, "I think Featherwhisker wants me to learn a bit more before I become a full medicine cat."

Pinefur walked to Hollystar as he motioned the leader to have a chat. "Should we go to Darclan's camp to tell Leopardstar about this?" The deputy hissed as Hollystar nodded, "No. Leopardstar will tell when her warriors return with injuries and Toadskip dead." Pinefur looked at Hollystar as the leader walked away, "Besides the gathering is tomorrow. I'm sure Leopardstar will speak of it, or at least mention the unjust battle for Rockclan to know." "Alright Hollystar. I will assign the patrols and who will go to the gathering." Pinefur walked away as he came to the clearing.

Moonlight and Sunpaw looked at the deputy as he assigned patrols. "Ashpelt, Sandpaw, Nettlestem, Berrypaw, Heatherspalsh, and Moonlight. You will come with me to patrol Darkclan's border!" Pinefur called off as Moonlight went to the clearing, "Sorry." Sunpaw only nodded in response.

A hunting patrol left minutes ago as Pinefur lead his patrol to the border. "Berrypaw and Sandpaw, this is your first border patrol. I want you two to stay near your mentors and be careful." The deputy spoke as the patrol split in two groups. Moonlight was with Heathersplash and Pinefur while Ashpelt went with the mentors.

"I brought you along so that we can make sure Darkclan left without warriors around waiting to ambush us." Pinefur spoke as Heathersplash sighed, "Hopefully they did. Or else we'll shred them." Heathersplash growled as she was enraged by the early attack. "Calm down Heathersplash, this patrol is only to find scents; not track them down." The deputy said calmly.

Pinefur's part the patrol met with Ashpelt's as the two warriors walked up to each other. "Did you scent anything Pinefur?" Ashpelt asked as Berrypaw and Sandpaw came closer. "No. We remarked our part of the territory that we had. Did you?" Pinefur replied, "We had older scents, most likely the ones from earlier. But we remarked that part of the territory as well."

The patrol soon returned to the camp as Sunpaw bounced to Moonlight. "Moonlight! Moonlight!" Sunpaw called to her littermate, "Featherwhisker changed his mind! He's going to make me a full medicine cat after the gathering!" Sunpaw looked excited as Moonlight sighed.

"That's great Sunpaw. I hope you enjoyed your apprenticeship." Hollystar was on the ledge as she called a clan meeting. "There is a gathering tomorrow. I want Nettlestem, Sliverfoot, their apprentices, Moonlight, Briairtail, Heatherspash, Poppyflower, Bramblestorm, and Amberlight to come." Hollystar called the names as she continued, "And with so many warriors away, I want the remain warriors to keep watch in the camp for any warrior who plans to ambush us while the clan is away! That is all."

The clan left the clearing Sunpaw couldn't keep her excitement closed.

Sunpaw noticed that she was alone as the area was full of fog. A figure appeared in front of Sunpaw as she flinched, "Who are you? What do you want?" She called out as the figure came closer to Sunpaw.

"My name is Stormstar. I was leader before Hollystar." The sliver cat with darker stripes answered to Sunpaw. "And I have a message for you. Do not get excited about it, because it pertains to all clans besides Skyclan." "Okay." Sunpaw answered with a firm voice, "What is the message?"

The former Skyclan leader looked at his paws as he sighed. "A threat is coming; one that could disband all clans." Stormstar started to speak, "They will convince one clan to leave as one member leaves the group to join your clan. The two remaining clans must make an alliance to stop the threat. Even if they hate each other."

"Y-You mean an alliance with Darkclan?!" Sunpaw asked as Stormstar began to walk away. "The Sun and Moon must work together to convince Darkclan for the alliance. It will not be easy, but you can do this." Sunpaw stayed still as she tried to reply, "Y-Yes Stormstar. And I'll tell Hollystar for you."

"Good." Stormstar whispered as he faded away. "Good luck."

~author's note~

I'm sorry this took so long. I had to deal with school, and I had writers block for awhile. I hope you still enjoy this story.


End file.
